Teen Titans: The Eve of All
by CloudyDayRainyNight
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy start having new feelings emerge for each other... will the two, who have each been betrayed by affection before, have the strength to hold together when the Titans may break? RavenxBB. R&R please. May later be M for various stuffs.
1. Dazed and Confused

_This is... incredible_, Raven thought; her eyes pouring across the old worn papers; the knowledge of the most powerful shamans of the other realms, the greatest conjurors and warlocks under Azar, written on the aged yellowed pages with painstakingly perfect script, bits and pieces in unfamiliar languages; long twisting lines of ancient symbols and rites. In her minds eye, she envisioned the ancient words uttered, the changing energy of Magicka moving through air, the spell's immensely powerful creators_. It is truly_-

"Hey Rae, you wanna play videogames with me?"

The visions of awe were sucked away immediately and Raven was back in the Tower's main room. "No." she snapped the book shut. "And don't call me that."

Across the room, Beast Boy turned and stuck his head over the back of the couch. "You sure? It's Mega Monkeys Eight Thousand..." He waved a second controller at her, as if the prospect of trying the game's new two-player feature would be too much for her to resist.

When she declined his offer again, Beast Boy pouted. "C'mon, Raven, you need to have some fun once in a while, its- hey, wait!" Raven had made to leave the room. She was almost to the door when he caught up with her and blocked her way with his skinny green arms.

_So much for that._ Raven made no attempt to hide her rising impatience. "What is it now, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy was frowning at her, his odd snaggle tooth poking up over his lip. "I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me why you..." He pointed dramatically. "...don't want to have fun!"

"I just don't want to play Mega... whatever it is."

"Well, then what DO you want to do?"

"I just want to read."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nu-uh. Right after the guys get back with pizza, w-" He was cut off when the Tower alarm sounded and a pulsating red light filled the common room. "Huh?"

Raven pulled out a T-emblazoned communicator and flicked it open. The round screen flickered and buzzed, and the face of the Teen Titans' leader appeared. "Robin."

"Beast Boy, Raven, get out here!" In the background, Cyborg, burdened by stack of pizza boxes, was desperately charging away from... Plasmus.

Beast Boy nearly pulled his hair out. "Dude! Again?"

Robin nodded. "Hurry." He slung his metal rod across his back, and turned. The screen went black once more.

"Dude, I hate Pla..." Beast Boy looked up from the communicator- and promptly bumped his head against Raven's chin. She winced. "Sorry Rae..." his words trailed off.

Raven blinked. "What?"

Beast Boy returned the blinks. "I, uhm.."

Their faces were very close, eyes wide. Beast Boy could feel Raven's warm breath on his lips, even make out the intricate violet patterns of her irises, his own reflection in the chakra on her forehead. A strange knotting feeling rose in his chest. The already microscopic space between them was closing fast, Beast Boy shut his eyes, felt Raven grasp his hand, and...

"YO! WHERE THE HELL ARE Y'ALL!"

The dream-like haze shattered instantly and they both stumbled back, as if a small explosion had occurred between them. In Raven's free hand, the communicator buzzed angrily. Cyborg's fury-contorted face had filled the screen, so close up that they could make out a nose hair or two. Beast Boy was visibly frightened and raised his arms in front of his face as if to shield himself from Cyborg's wrath. "Ohh, dude..."

"DAMN RIGHT, 'OH'! GET OVER HERE BEFORE THAT BLOB OF GOO-"

"Plasma," interposed Raven.

"FINE! BUT IF THAT BLOB OF _PLASMA _GETS HIS GOOEY HANDS ON MY PIZZA, I'M GONNA-" Beast Boy quickly slapped the communicator shut. "We, uhm... should probably get going." He looked down and Raven realized she was still holding his hand, and let go quickly before turning to the main doors. "Right."

Outside, a blue cloaked blur and a bright green eagle shot across Go City's grey skies.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I STILL DON'T GET WHY THE HELL Y'ALL WERE SO LATE! THE PIZZA PLACE IS LESS THAN A MILE AWAY FROM SHORE!"

The T-Car was crammed with five titans, already exhausted from another long fight with Plasmus. Now they were growing headaches from the pizza-defensive Cyborg's rant. In the backseat, Beast Boy slouched with his face in his hands "Dude, Cy, we already said sorry."

In the front seat, Cyborg drove precariously, cradling the stack of (cold) pizzas in his lap. "Fine," he huffed. "But pull any of that again and you two'll be cleanin' my room for a month."

"A MONTH?"

Cyborg swerved and narrowly missed a head-on collision with a civilian Ferrari. "Maybe longer."

Beast Boy bounced up and down on his seat, close to ripping his hair out again. "DUDEEE-"

Across the backseat, Raven couldn't help but crack a half smile at his antics, but the confusing emotion still remained, a knotted anxiety in her chest that made her almost nauseous. "Why do I feel like this...?" She pressed her palm against her chest.

Cyborg squinted over the pizza tower into the backseat mirror. "You say somethin' Raven?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy. When he met her gaze, the knotted feeling doubled and she turned back towards the window. Her answer was in her usual monotone. "Nothing."

**Wellllll... what do you all think of my first chapter? I tried desperately to keep each character _in character_, with their reactions and all. Especially Cyborg's temper, haha. If you think there's something out of line with how they react, or a tip or whatever, please tell me. :) I'm very open to constructive criticism and it's one of the reasons I joined the site! I'm planning to expand to the story to some more action and adventure beyond the romance in later chapters. **


	2. Girl Talk and Resolve

Dinner at Titans Tower proceeded quietly that evening. A rather smelly and temperamental Cyborg had retreated to the end of the table and taken three of the pizzas for himself, but no one complained in fear of pushing him off the edge.

This left remaining four split the last pizza in relative silence; every few minutes, Raven and Beast Boy's eyes would meet on accident; he would hold her gaze for a few seconds before both would stare back down at their plates.

Ten minutes into dinner, Beast Boy pushed his chair back and stood. "I'm gonna take a shower before bed. G'night guys."

Everyone was shocked. Beast Boy had only eaten one pizza slice, and now he was going to take a shower_ voluntarily_? Three pairs of wide eyes lingered on the green Titan as he shuffled into the hall and out of sight.

"What's up with him today...?" Robin scratched his temples through his mask. Starfire nodded in agreement.

Raven just laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

* * *

In the bathroom, post-shower Beast Boy stared at himself in the full body mirror opposite the shower.

He was a pretty good lookin' dude, right? He flexed his arms; sure, he was skinny, but he _did_ have some serious muscle tone. In the mirror, he saw the faint outlines of abdominal muscle along his torso. He nodded to himself in the mirror and struck a pose. "I have it going _on_, dude..."

So what didn't Raven like about him? _Maybe... _Beast Boy ran a hand along his face. _Maybe it's the green thing... _But then again, Raven was grey as the moon, so that couldn't be it...could it? Beast Boy clamped his hands on his head in anguish and let himself drop butt first to the tile floor. "UGH! DUDE!"

Then somebody knocked at the door, and he got up instantly. "Yeah?"

"You okay in there Beast Boy? You've been in there for an hour." It was Robin. "And I kinda wanted to use the showers."

Beast Boy groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Uh, yeah, be right out dude."

She hadn't liked the kiss (well, the almost kiss); he was pretty sure of it. Afterwards she wouldn't even look at him. _What have I done..? _He thought as he pulled on a pair of sweats. _She's my best friend... I didn't want to hurt our friendship... What do I do...?_

Beast Boy charged out of the bathroom and to his room before Robin could even ask what was wrong.

* * *

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

Sleep wouldn't come to Raven that night; she tossed and turned with discomfort, her thin silk sheets providing no warmth against the chill of the coming winter. But that was perhaps the least of her bothers. She curled up on her side with her arms wrapped around her legs.

What had happened with Beast Boy was... unexpected. And so confusing. Raven recalled the strange feeling that had swelling up her chest when he had almost kissed her. It had felt so good then, she knew that. But the new emotion was overwhelming and borderline scary. Raven and Beast Boy hadn't spoken to each other for nearly a week...

Was Beast Boy something else to her now? Was he still even her friend?

Raven sat up with her hands clutching her knees. She needed to work this out.

And there was only one person she could go to.

She had done everything in her power to avoid ever needing to do this, but...

She needed to have a talk with Starfire. Girl talk.

"Ugh..."

* * *

Needless to say, Starfire was absolutely thrilled that Raven wanted to engage in 'girl talk' with her, despite it being almost midnight. With a grip of steel, she pulled Raven into her room where they sat on a horribly pink (In Raven's opinion) round bed.

Starfire bounced up and down with an unrestained euphoria. "Oh Raven! I am so happy that you wish to engage in the girl talk! Shall we perhaps read the Cosmopolitan, or braid each other's hair, or..."

"Star..."

But the Tamaranian girl was on a roll. "Or perhaps discuss the boys with the highest temperatures, or paint our nails with flowers, or-"

"Starfire!" Raven couldn't take it anymore.

Starfire stopped."Friend Raven, something is wrong, isn't it?"

Star had gotten to the point quickly. Raven nodded. "Yes. Well, no, not wrong, but... but I've been feeling a bit... different lately."

Starfire leaned forward. Her voice was low. "It is about friend Beast Boy, isn't it?"

Raven was a bit surprised. "Starfire... How did you know?"

"You both have been acting most strange since aiding us in our battle with Plasmus. And during these past few days you two have not spoken to each other at all." Starfire was more observant than she looked. "Tell me, friend Raven, is you and Beast Boy's friendship... troubled?"

Raven grimaced. "I... I'm scared that it might be. Something... weird happened, that had never happened between us before, and now I feel so..." Raven wrapped her arms around herself and slumped back against the bed. "Strange."

Starfire's eyes were wide. "Friend Raven," she cried. "You must tell me what has happen-"

"He kissed me."

There was a short silence. Starfire gave a high-pitched gasp.

"Well, almost did. Or I kissed him, or..." Raven shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know."

"And you did not like this happening with friend Beast Boy?"

"No, I... I did." she mumbled.

Starfire gave her a quizzical look. "You did like the almost-kissing with friend Beast Boy?" Raven nodded behind her fingers.

Another short silence. Suddenly Raven was hauled into the air by a jubilant, spinning Starfire.

"OH, FRIEND RAVEN! THIS IS A MOST MOMENTOUS OCCASION!" Starfire cried as Raven was whipped about like a rag doll. "YOU AND BEAST BOY CAN COMMENCE THE DATING AND LATER-"

Raven felt her stomach lurch. "Star, quit it! STARFIRE!" Starfire set her down.

"There won't be any of me dating Beast Boy."

Starfire looked crestfallen. "Why not, friend Raven?"

"Because I... I need to figure this feeling out, I don't know how he feels. "

"Oh..."

"And I just wouldn't do dates anyway, they're so...public. Sorry, Star."

But Starfire's determination was already restored. "Friend Raven, you must talk to friend Beast Boy! It is the only way to solve your feelings and rebuild your friendship!"

Raven stood. "You're right, Starfire."

Starfire nodded happily. "You must do it now! But perhaps later we may commence with the hair brai-"

Raven was out the door before she could finish.

* * *

**Aheheh... girl talk. Which I know nothing of. I'm a_ boy _y'all, so sorry to the ladies if I messed up on bits of this. Well, I most certainly think I nailed Starfire's character, although it took me a bit to make her sentences readable, with the weird way she talks and all. ;D Next chapterrrrr... involves Raven and BB again. KEEP READING YOU MOFOS YOU ALL WILL LOVE IT. Once again, review please, I like hearing the ups and downs of my little story.**

**Till later, everybody.**

**BOOYAH.**

**-Tony**


	3. Vulnerable

Raven had raised her hand to knock, but her arm just didn't move.

It was almost 2 in the morning when Starfire had 'girl-talked' her into making things right with Beast Boy. And now, at the door to Beast Boy's room, she had to do it now; she knew she must. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand and forced her fist against the metal door with a loud thump.

A slight stirring noise came from inside. Raven held her breath, but the stirring noises faded away and the door didn't open.

Raven felt like her stomach was being ripped apart as she walked back down the hall. _Of course he doesn't want to tal after what happened. _

Inside her own room, she pushed the button to close the door, turning to her bed.

_Thunk._

Raven turned. "What on earth...?" A slender, out of breath figure had grabbed the door before it could close; the metal slab groaned and creaked loudly at the resistance.

"Beast Boy."

Beast Boy managed a nervous grin. "Hey, Raven, I-" he slipped inside; the door slammed shut behind him. "Huff... I'm sorry... I didn't open the door for you, I was feeling a bit..." The grin disappeared and he shrugged his shoulders. "A bit weird."

He sat down on the corner of Raven's bed. There was a silence between them; it felt like hours before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Raven."

Raven started. "For what?"

Beast Boy pulled at the worn material of his sweats. "For... doing that to you... I didn't mean to make you feel... uncomfortable."

Raven gathered her cloak and sat next to him. "Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy turned; tears had begun forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Raven. I... I didn't want to hurt our friendship like that but I did! I wish I hadn't-"

Raven's hand clasped his shoulder. "Beast Boy, don't beat yourself up like this!" She wrapped her other arm around his waist tightly, as if the happiness Beast Boy usually possessed would be forever lost if she let go. "It not your fault."

Beast Boy sucked in a shaky breath; his hurt expression had changed. "Raven, you..."

"I have... a hard time figuring out my feelings, Beast Boy, you know I do. I never mean to push you away... But when we were together like that, the new feeling almost... scared me. I haven't been close to someone before so I didn't know how I'd-"

Warm hands wrapped around her upper back.

"...Tell you."

Her chilled room had become a sweet haven; a dark, secret space. Their bodies were illuminated only by the bare purple lightbulb hanging above.

And for the first time since their encounter, the apprehensive, knotted feeling was gone, replaced with a warmth in her chest, like there was a candle right in her heart. Raven tilted her head to rest on Beast Boy's thin shoulder. His hands stroked the suddenly sensitive skin of her back through her leotard. She had never felt so vulnerable before, yet... she was fine with it.

Because it was with Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I..." He just nodded.

"Yeah, Rae."

The moon was starting to fade in the early morning sky when they both nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short. I wanted to bring Raven and Beast Boy's reconnection about in a way that was still in-character; Beast Boy was insecure about his worth and hurting their friendship, and Raven comes out of her emotional shell a bit to tell him how she feels. And bam-ba-wham, their mutual feelings are known to each other. Next chapter will be within a few days! :) Please, tell me what I can improve on with my story, I'm a total n00b with this, lol.**


	4. Breaking the Shell

"Good morning, friend Cyborg!"

Cyborg waved from the kitchen on the common room's right side. "Mornin', Star." He flicked the heat dial on the oven to 'off' and Starfire watched as the bulky titan leaned over the counter and slid a platter of steaming foodstuffs onto the table.

Half the plate was obviously meant for Cyborg; heaping with bacon and sausages. The other side held a modest serving of tofu for Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy has not eaten his breakfast yet?" It was almost 10:30; usually Beast Boy would have already eaten and be going nuts on his Mega Monkeys game by now.

Cyborg shrugged his massive shoulders. "Haven't seen the little booger at all this mornin'. Haven't see Raven either."

Starfire was puzzled for a moment before she remembered. _Oh yes! Friend Raven and I had the girl talk and she went to do the 'making up' with friend Beast Boy... I hope everything went well... but what if... _An image of Raven pummeling Beast Boy into the ceiling with tendrils of black energy entered her mind. _What if something bad did happen? What if Beast Boy said something that was 'the stupid' and Raven became angered? _All sorts of worst-case scenarios flitted through Starfire's head. "Oh no..." She flew towards the door. _I must see if they are okay! Oh, poor friend Raven and poor friend Beast B- _Just as Starfire reached the doors, they slid open.

"Oh! Friend Raven!" she exclaimed, floating back to the floor at the sight of the two titans. "And friend Beast Boy!"

A very alive and unharmed Beast Boy grinned and leaned against the doorframe. "G'mornin' Star."

Starfire was flustered. "So, everything is... alright?" Raven gave Starfire a rare half smile.

"Everything is fine, Starfire. Great, actually." She and Beast Boy sidestepped the Tamaranian and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Starfire just stood there, completely taken aback. _This is... most strange and wonderful... I think._

_

* * *

_

Breakfast went along a bit oddly as well; Raven had her hood down and looked almost pleasant; Beast Boy wasn't choking down his tofu plate like usual. Instead, he took his time eating, and even tried to strike up conversation with a very weirded-out Robin.

"So dude, how've you been?"

Robin dropped the bacon he'd been chewing on and stared.

"Finished that new upgrade for Cy's arm yet?"

Robin coughed. "Uhm, uh... yeah. Just yesterday." The other titans, minus Raven, matched the thoroughly surprised look on his face. "Beast Boy, uhm, has something happened?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven for a microsecond and turned back with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, dude."

"Well, what is it, grass stain?" Cyborg asked.

"_Brrrsshh... Titans... Brrshhh_."

Cyborg cupped a hand around his human ear. "What?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "That wasn't me, dude."

Everyone quickly became aware of a faint buzz in the air. Even Silkie emerged from beneath the table, bewildered.

"The communicator." Robin twisted around and swiped it from the kitchen counter, flicking it open on the center of the table.

"Aqualad!" Robin said. Everyone leaned in on the screen's display of the Titans East member. "What's-"

"The ocean, Titans." His eyes were shut.

"What?"

"The ocean. I'm so sorry..."

"What? Aqualad, what's wrong?"

Aqualad's fair features contorted with sudden tears. "This, Titans! This!"

The communicator went black and the footage resumed on the huge screen of the Titans tower window. Robin scooted back from the table and to the center of the living room to watch, with Beast Boy and the others following suit.

The screen displayed the huge underwater expanse of the ocean floor, but that wasn't it. An mix of shock and fear blanketed the air. Starfire grabbed Robin's shoulder. Cyborg mouth worked open and shut but no words came out.

What was there was so huge and horrible, and terribly immense. Beast Boy seemed to lose control of his legs and stumbled to the floor, his body shaking like a leaf. "What the hell... dude... Raven... Oh, Raven..."

The image onscreen towered over them still, like an omnipresent demon that would haunt them long after it was gone. A massive rift. It must have gone on for _miles_, and the red-framed darkness of its depths was endless, as if falling in would pull you straight to hell.

A rift in the shape of the jagged _S_ that had once adorned itself upon Raven's forehead half a year ago.

It was the birthmark, expanded to a massive size and ripped across the bottom of the ocean.

"I'm so sorry." Aqualad's amplified voice echoed about the Tower; but no one was listening. All eyes were on Raven, but all she could do was turn and sit slumped on the couch.

Already, memories of the red marks that had crept across her skin were returning.

* * *

**She's just in a weeeee bit of shock at the poissible return of her lovely papi Trigon. Well, the next chapter may take a bit since the story will be expanding beyond Raven and BB's romance plotline. Here's to hoping it'll work.**

**This is a story in progress, so if you like it, please put me on Author Alert! OR ELSE.**

**I dyed my hair bright red this morning and I love it. Just though you should know.**

**BOOYAH.**

**-Tony**


End file.
